This invention relates to a telescoping crane arm having a base body and a plurality of nested telescoping arm segments which may be extended from the base body by means of a hydromechanical telescoping drive.
Telescoping crane arms of the above-outlined type are known in various constructions. The crane arm is, as a rule, telescoped either by means of a fully hydraulic device or in combination with cables. In the latter case, a telescoping arm segment is moved by means of a cable in synchronism and in the same direction as a hydraulically operated telescoping arm segment. For example, there has been suggested a hydromechanical telescoping system which has a base body and a plurality of telescoping arm segments which may be extended from the base body and a multi-stage hydraulic cylinder arrangement in which by means of an extending and retracting cable the base body and the first and second telescoping arm segments as well as the second to fourth telescoping arm segments are kinematically connected to one another such that the first and second and, respectively, the third and fourth telescoping arm segments are extendable in synchronism.